


Destiel fic

by Consultingtimelordoftherings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, M/M, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consultingtimelordoftherings/pseuds/Consultingtimelordoftherings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the new kid thats only been in school for about two weeks and Dean needs a tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel fic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's dumb but I wrote it at like 2 am so whatever

"So, new kid, where ya from?", Dean asked the strange new student in the cafeteria. He was gorging himself on a cheeseburger. The kid lifted his head, but didn't say anything. 

"Okay, can you at least tell me your name?" The kid put the cheeseburger down and kept staring at Dean. He didn't answer. Dean got a little frustrated at that.

"You don't talk much, do you?" The kid shook his head to say 'no' and took another bite of his cheeseburger. Dean smiled because at least the kid answered him in some way.

"Well I know you're not deaf.", Dean said. The kid cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would you think I was deaf?" The kid was confused. Dean laughed, how dumb could this kid be, he thought.

"He speaks!" Dean yelled, quite loudly he realized. "Anyway, are you gonna tell me who you are?", he said more quietly.

"My name is Castiel, but people call me Cas for short." He picked up his cheeseburger and took a huge bite into it.

"Well Cas, it seems you really like cheeseburgers." Dean joked.

"They make me very happy." Cas told him, chewing. Dean couldn't help but smile.

"I saw you in math class. Are you any good?" 

"I guess, I mean they keep telling me I'm good and give me 'A's" 

"Cas, that means you're good. Anyway, I'm in desperate need of a tutor. Dad says if I don't get my grades up then I won't get to go on the next three hunting trips." Cas cocked his head to the side in his confused little way. Dean sighed.

"What do you hunt?" Cas asked. Son of a bitch, Dean thought, I can't tell him about the supernatural stuff.

"Deer. And ducks. And other things." Cas straightened up a bit, but still looked like he had questions.

"What do you mean by 'other things'?" Dean thought that maybe Cas knew a hunter. Or was one. But it was to risky.

"Look, it doesn't matter," Dean was getting louder,"I just need to know if you're free Saturday." The cafeteria hushed and Dean looked around. People were staring at him and Cas and giggling.

"No, no that's not what I meant! I mean, I just need help with- I have to" Dean trailed off. Cas wondered why he was saying these things. Dean tried desperately to make the people understand and finally got frustrated and walked out of the cafeteria.

*****

A couple days later someone tapped on Deans shoulder in the hallway. He turned around to see Cas and immediately got embarrassed again. He turned around and tried to walk away, but not before Cas could whisper to him.

"I can tutor you Saturday." then he gave him his phone number. Dean turned to face him again.

"You know, you never told me where you were from." 

"Very, very far away."


End file.
